Histoires courtes!
by zairoon
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL ME REVOILA XD ... Drabble 5 : Songfic cette fois... Sur une chanson très Sex dans le genre! ENJOY AND REVIEWS! XD
1. Eine Frage!

**Auteur:** Zai!

**Sujet:** Tokio Hotel et mes jumeaux préférés bien sûr !

**Genre:** Bah ça va dépendre lol

**Disclaimer** -regarde les alentours et sort le porte-voix- SONT A MWA !!!! –voit les flics qui débarquent- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN d'accord y sont à eux-mêmes T-T…

**Pairing:** Normalement Tom et Bill Kaulitz, mais bon qui sait… lol

**Déclaration de l'auteur:** Hallo ! Wie geht's ? lol… Bon alors je commence une série de drabbles –c'est-à-dire- des histoires sans queue ni-tête très courtes juste pour m'amuser XD J'espère que ça vous fera pleurer (de rire ou de tristesse lol) ! Bisou et oubliez pas mes ptites reviews :p

* * *

**Eine Frage !**

L'émission avait débuté depuis bientôt trois quarts d'heures. Tout s'était bien déroulé, les présentateurs avaient parlé pendant un bon moment de leurs invités surprises, et la gagnante du concours « Leb' die Sekunde » était tombée dans les pommes quand ils avaient débarqué. Bref, tout s'était parfaitement bien déroulé. Les quatre garçons, Bill, Tom, Georg, Gustav, étaient entrés sous les acclamations du public, certaines filles hurlant à n'en plus finir, d'autres se sentant défaillir comme notre petite gagnante évanouie…

Les deux jumeaux s'étaient installés côté à côte, affichant un air amusé lorsqu'ils avaient vu la petite brune dans les vapes, Georg et Gustav s'échangeant un sourire eux aussi. Personne ne fit de commentaires, personnes ne bougea le petit doigt pour tenter de réveiller la pauvre jeune fille. Ils restèrent tous là, souriant à leurs fans hystériques, ne se préoccupant aucunement de l'évanouie. On pourrait la plaindre n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce n'était pas elle qui était la plus à plaindre… Loin de là.

Voyez-vous, tout le monde le sait bien sûr, mais les jumeaux Kaulitz sont vraiment très proches l'un de l'autre. Ils possèdent un lien invisible que certaines personnes ne peuvent comprendre. Et c'était le sujet de discussion de nos chers présentateurs. A croire qu'ils étaient vraiment à court d'imagination. Quoiqu'il en soit, Bill et Tom s'efforcèrent de répondre calmement aux questions farfelues des deux croupions qui servaient d'animateurs, affichant des sourires hypocrites à tout va…. Georg et Gustav, quant à eux, piquaient tranquillement un petit somme dans le coin du canapé installé sur le plateau spécialement pour eux, très peu intéressés de l'image qu'ils donneraient du groupe.

Tout se passa bien... La jeune fille avait peu à peu retrouvé ses esprits, et fixait maintenant les yeux exorbitées les têtes des jumeaux. Ces derniers ne s'en formalisèrent pas, habitués à ce genre de réaction, Bill lui offrant même sa main pour la relever, tandis que Tom lui décochait un sourire charmeur… L'ancienne évanouie rougit, regardant un court instant les présentateurs qui s'empressèrent de lui demander si elle désirait poser quelques questions à son groupe favori. Hochement vigoureux de la tête, et c'est là que le drame arriva.

« Bill, tu es amoureux de ton frère ? »

Personne ne sut d'où la jeune fille tenait cette information, mais vu le rouge sur les joues du chanteur, cela ne devait pas qu'être une rumeur.

« Je… Non ! C'est quoi cette question ! » s'insurgea le brun, passablement en colère, réveillant par la même occasion Georg et Gustav.

Bill quitta sans plus de cérémonie le plateau télé, suivi de près par son frère et les deux autres musiciens.

« Comment cette sale… » hurla-t-il, ses poings serrant les pans de sa chemise.

Tom ne fit aucun geste, se contentant de sourire comme un crétin en voyant son frère s'énerver pour si peu. Enfin si peu… La fille avait quand même demandé au brun s'il aimait son jumeau, forcément c'était assez énervant. Mais Bill ne réagissait-il pas un peu trop violemment ?

« Euh… Was passiert ? » fit très intelligemment Gustav, complètement dans les choux.

Le guitariste regarda la tête d'ahuri de l'autre boulet de service, avant de partir dans un fou rire sous le regard noir de son frère.

« Et ça te fait rire toi en plus ! » lui dit froidement Bill.

Tom ne s'arrêta pas de rire, attrapant son double par l'épaule avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

« Billou est énervé… ou bien gêné ? » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Le Billou en question se figea dans les bras de son frère, avant de lui mordre le cou et de lui lancer un regard noir, les joues toujours rouge.

« Crétin ! Bien sûr que ça m'énerve ! »

Il s'apprêtait à prendre la poudre d'escampette, quand deux bras l'empêchèrent de bouger, encerclant sa taille. Voilà que son stupide, idiot, imbécile, de frère se collait à lui.

« Mais lâche-moi Tom ! » dit-il à bout de nerfs. S'il ne s'éloignait pas rapidement du guitariste, il risquait de faire une grosse grosse connerie.

Sauf que voilà, tout le monde le sait, Tom n'écoute jamais personne… Pas même son propre frère. Il avait donc resserré un peu plus sa prise sur la taille du chanteur, ses lèvres venant se poser sur le cou de son jumeau, un sourire en coin.

Georg et Gustav se sentant soudain de trop s'éclipsèrent le plus discrètement possible, laissant les deux autres seuls. Ils ne comprenaient pas trop ce qui se passait, mais il valait mieux pour leur santé laisser Bill et Tom régler leur problèmes comme des grands.

« Putain Tom qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » soupira le brun, droit comme un piquet dans les bras du guitariste.

« Bah j'te fais un câlin… Ca se voit pas ? » murmura l'autre, ses mains caressant machinalement le ventre de son double.

« Arrête de faire le con et lâche-moi bordel ! »

« Non. Câlin, j'ai dit ! » reprit Tom, riant légèrement dans le cou de son jumeau.

Celui-ci poussa un soupir, avant de caler sa tête sur l'épaule du châtain, fermant les yeux et se détendant un peu en sentant les mains de Tom passer et repasser sur sa chemise.

« Je te hais, tu sais ça ? » souffla-t-il, les joues un peu rouge.

Tom se permit un sourire, ses mains continuant un court instant leurs caresses, avant de finalement se détacher de son frère. Ce dernier se redressa, se retournant pour le voir, manquant s'évanouir en sentant deux lèvres se poser furtivement sur les siennes.

« Et moi je t'aime, Billou ! » fit son frère avec un clin d'œil, avant de partir à l'abri des coups.

Finalement la jeune fille n'avait peut-être pas tort… Mais, Bill amoureux de Tom ? Vraiment farfelue comme idée, non ?

**F-I-N.

* * *

**

NdA : Et voilà, un petit truc tout con XD Ca n'a aucune trame ni rien, c'était juste pour m'amuser XD je voulais que ça soit mignon, et j'aime bien le comportement de Tom… Bizarrement je le vois réagir de cette façon uniquement avec Bill mdrrr J'ai vraiment un grain XD Enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Tom et Bill : OUBLIEZ PAS NOS REVIEWS !

Zai : lol faudrait préciser que vous donnez un bisou pour chaque review, là je crois que j'en recevrai pleins ! XD

Bisous tout le monde ! ; )


	2. Meilleur que du Nutella!

**Auteur:** Zai!

**Sujet:** Tokio Hotel et mes jumeaux préférés bien sûr !

**Genre:** Bah ça va dépendre lol

**Disclaimer** -regarde les alentours et sort le porte-voix- SONT A MWA !!!! –voit les flics qui débarquent- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN d'accord y sont à eux-mêmes T-T…

**Pairing:** Normalement Tom et Bill Kaulitz, mais bon qui sait… lol

**Déclaration de l'auteur:** Hallo ! Les Drabbles continuent lol… encore un autre délire, enfin bon tout ceci est une fois de plus pour mon amusement personnel mdr ! En tout cas merci pour vos reviews sur ma première histoire courte ! XD Bisous à tous et ENJOY !

_Merci à Bobylasagesse, Arlein de Lioncourt, Nana, Yayoi 26 pour les reviews sur le premier drabble ! J'espère que celui-là vous plaira !

* * *

_

**Meilleur que du Nutella !**

Il suivait des yeux ses moindres gestes : son doigt plongeant dans le bocal de Nutella, venant se perdre entre ses deux lèvres, alors qu'il voyait un bout de sa langue venir s'enrouler autour de l'index, le léchant, le suçant ; un gémissement s'échappant de la bouche de l'autre alors qu'il sentait le goût sucré sur son palais… Il ne faisait que ça, le regardait, encore et encore, faire les mêmes gestes, une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Plus le temps passait, plus il le regardait, ses yeux refusant de se détacher de l'image que lui donnait son frère. Il se maudit, ses joues se teintant de rouge alors qu'il s'imaginait à la place de cette saleté de pot de Nutella. Mais là, ce ne serait plus le doigt de Tom qui plongerait dans le bocal… Non, là ce serait totalement différent…

Alors que les images déferlaient dans sa tête, il sentit une partie de son anatomie en éveil, ses mains se crispant au bord de la table, les yeux toujours rivés sur le film qui passait en boucle devant lui. Quand Tom arrêterait-il de le torturer ainsi ? Peut-être jamais ; parce qu'une chose était sûre, le guitariste ne se rendait vraiment pas compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Ou alors faisait-il semblant ?

Trop perdu dans ses pensées, Bill ne vit pas le sourire en coin sur les lèvres de son jumeau, et il vit encore moins ce dernier quitter sa chaise –le doigt toujours rempli de Nutella– pour se diriger vers lui. Le chanteur sursauta presque alors qu'il sentit la pâte chocolatée venir se poser sur le bout de son nez, et écarquilla les yeux, au bord de la crise cardiaque, alors qu'il voyait son frère se penchait pour venir le lécher.

Rêvait-il encore debout ? Ou était-ce bien réel ?... Il ne se posa pas plus la question, ses joues plus rouges que jamais alors que Tom recommençait son manège, plaçant cette fois le Nutella sur le coin de ses lèvres, avant de venir le lécher une fois encore, ses lèvres frôlant celles de son frère lentement, le fixant d'un air presque amusé.

Le châtain se recula alors rapidement, observant la réaction –ou plutôt le manque de réaction- de son jumeau un court moment, avant de recommencer une fois encore, posant ses lèvres sur celles de Bill, sa langue venant cette fois goûter à la saveur sucré de son propre frère… Depuis le temps qu'il en avait envie, il avait finalement trouvé l'occasion idéale pour embrasser son jumeau sans trop de conséquences. Et apparemment, cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment son double, puisque celui-ci commençait déjà à répondre à son baiser, sa langue venait jouer avec la sienne, se livrant un duel sans fin…

Tom s'éloigna une fois de plus du chanteur, le fixant cette fois sans cacher son air amusé, revenant lécher ce qu'il restait du Nutella sur son doigt, presque provocant.

Il ne savait pas trop jusqu'où Bill serait prêt à aller, alors c'est tout ce qu'il se permit de faire, le regardant silencieusement, appuyé contre la table… Il enleva lentement son doigt de sa bouche, sa langue venant lécher sa lèvre inférieure, attendant une quelconque réaction de la part de son jumeau.

Celui-ci se demandait d'ailleurs de plus en plus s'il n'hallucinait pas. Son frère venait-il réellement de l'embrasser ? Et là, Tom était-il sérieusement en train de lui faire des avances ? Il planta quelques secondes son regard dans celui de son frère, un léger sourire ourlant ses lèvres en voyant l'air amusé de son vis-à-vis. Tom voulait jouer ?... Et bien, il allait jouer alors.

Bill se releva doucement de son siège, s'avançant lentement vers son double, collant son corps à celui du guitariste, ses yeux toujours fixés à ceux de son jumeau. Il passa, presque machinalement, ses bras autour de la taille du châtain, rapprochant son visage de celui de Tom jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent.

« Tu t'amuses j'espère… » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Cela arracha un frisson au guitariste qui ne laissa rien paraître, se contentant de sourire un peu plus. Il passa lui aussi un bras dans le dos de Bill, son autre main venant jouer avec une mèche de cheveux, alors qu'il rapprochait un peu plus encore leurs visages, son souffle caressant les lèvres du chanteur.

« Pas assez… » dit-il tranquillement, avant de finalement poser ses lèvres sur celles de son double.

Le brun poussa un soupir de contentement en sentant la pression sur ses lèvres, se calant un peu plus dans les bras de son frère alors qu'il sentait sa langue venir taquiner la sienne une fois de plus, la main dans son dos lui arrachant des frissons de plaisir. Il passa une main derrière la nuque de son jumeau, prenant le contrôle du baiser, tandis que son autre main se frayait un passage sous le large t-shirt de Tom, cherchant à caresser les flancs de son vis-à-vis.

Celui-ci gémit en sentant ces caresses appuyées, et voulant ne pas rester en reste, glissa une jambe entre celles de son jumeau, faisant pression sur le bas-ventre de Bill, alors qu'il sentait des ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau… Il poussa alors un léger cri-gémissement de douleur, rompant le baiser et laissant ainsi le champ libre au chanteur qui s'attaqua alors à son cou, venant lécher et mordiller la peau afin d'y laisser sa marque.

« Hun…Bill… » soupira-t-il, la tête penchée un peu plus en arrière.

La main de ce dernier quitta alors la nuque du châtain, passant elle aussi sous le haut de Tom, venant s'amuser avec l'élastique du boxer, tandis que son autre main remontait un peu plus le long de ses hanches. Lentement, la bouche toujours occupée à ravir le cou de son frère, il défit la ceinture du jeans, celui-ci glissant immédiatement sur les jambes du guitariste, sa main passant et repassant doucement sur la dernière barrière de tissu, arrachant des gémissements à son jumeau, la respiration de celui-ci devenant de plus en plus irrégulière…

« Tom… » murmura-t-il contre son cou, fermant les yeux.

Pour seule réponse, le chanteur ne reçut qu'une petite tape sur l'épaule, sentant ses lèvres se refermer sur du vide. Bill ouvrit instantanément les yeux, se retournant pour rencontrer le visage de son frère, visiblement très amusé.

« Et alors qu'est-ce qui te fais autant d'effet ? » fit le châtain, ses yeux se posant sur le jeans maintenant vraiment _très_ serré de son jumeau.

Celui n'en revenait pas, alors tout ça n'était que le fruit de son imagination ? Il sentit ses joues se réchauffer alors qu'il sentait le regard insistant de son double sur lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table, fixant un long moment le pot de Nutella, vide… Tom l'avait complètement dévalisé, et lui pendant ce temps-là, il…

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il reportait son attention sur son frère, remarquant des restes de la pâte à tartiner sur les coins de la bouche de Tom... Ce qui lui faisait autant d'effet, hein ?

« Un truc encore meilleur que le Nutella… » souffla-t-il, avant de venir lécher la pâte chocolatée et de s'enfuir en quatrième vitesse, sous le regard surpris mais toujours amusé de son jumeau.

Tom souleva alors le bas de son t-shirt, souriant en observant les traces d'ongles sur sa peau…

« Meilleur que le Nutella, hein ? » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

**E-N-D-E.

* * *

**

NdA : et voilàààààààààà encore un pti truc court XD looool Ca m'amuse beauuuuuuuucoup surtout que la fin est bizarreuuuuuh !! XD lol En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !! Et désolée pour les perverses (billognito :p) de ne pas être allée plus loin, mais ça n'aurait plus été un Drabble sinon mdr… Enfin qui sait, peut-être que le prochain sera un vrai lemon XD J'en doute mais bon ! En tout cas, je m'amuse toujours à écrire ce genre de ptites histoires entre les deux ptis jumeaux ! Dites moi si vous aimez !

Tom : Ouais allez ! Juste un pti clique en bas à gauche !

Bill : et Tom vous fait un bisou en plus !

Tom : hein ? tu sors ça d'où ?

Zai : -montre le contrat à Tom-… Làààààààààà ! –tête d'ange-

Tom : J'ai signé ça quand moi ? o-O

Bill : Bah c'est moi qu'a signé pour toiiiii XD

Zai : Bon comme je sens que va y avoir meutre entre Kaulitz, jvous laisse lol

Bill et Tom : REVIEWS PLEASE !


	3. La bouteille?

**Auteur:** Zai!

**Sujet:** Tokio Hotel et mes jumeaux préférés bien sûr !

**Genre:** Bah ça va dépendre lol

**Disclaimer** -regarde les alentours et sort le porte-voix- SONT A MWA !!!! –voit les flics qui débarquent- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN d'accord y sont à eux-mêmes T-T…

**Pairing:** Normalement Tom et Bill Kaulitz, mais bon qui sait… lol

**Déclaration de l'auteur:** Hallo ! Les Drabbles continuent lol… Comme je m'ennuyais en cours de philo et que j'avais envie de faire une chtite fic, bah je l'ai fait ah ah XD…. Hem, bon c'est beaucoup moins drôle que les deux premières histoires courtes, en fait c'est carrément niais XD… Mais bon j'espère que vous allez aimé quand même ! ENJOY ! XD

_Merci à Arlein de Lioncourt, Nana, Yayoi 26, Lady Shadow Cassendra, Chimi (pas pour tout de suite le lemon, mais ça viendra t'en fait pas ;p), Vers d'O, Arkane 12, nico, Ayana Sama, Phénix 260, TBS-Forever, Fla (ce drabble est plus long que les précédents ! enjoy :p), N'écureuil (lol), et Asphodell pour les reviews sur le second drabble ! Ca m'a fait super plaisir merciiii !!

* * *

_

**La bouteille ?**

Cela faisait bientôt cinq minutes que plus rien ne se passait. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté ; plus personne ne disait mot ; tous le fixant lui, attendant une infime réaction de sa part.

Lui, il fixait d'un air incrédule la chose placée au milieu du groupe, pâlissant à vue d'œil en constatant que la maudite bouteille s'était arrêtée sur celui en face de lui, son propre frère…

Il déglutit péniblement, n'osant pas lever les yeux pour croiser le regard amusé de son double. Il savait que l'autre s'en ficherait bien de ce qui se passerait, mais lui ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le courage de faire ça, de l'embrasser lui, son jumeau, celui à qui il était lié depuis sa naissance, celui qu'il avait fini par ne plus considérer comme son simple double, mais comme l'être le plus cher à ses yeux, celui ayant pris la plus grande place dans son cœur.

Oh il le savait que ce n'était pas normal d'aimer son frère de cette façon, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire ; c'était comme ça… Enfin, il était tout de même conscient que cet amour interdit ne pouvait être partagé, et il s'était déjà résigné à l'idée de finir sa vie seul. De toute façon, son jumeau était accro aux filles, vu le nombre incalculable de nanas qui défilaient tous les soirs dans son lit. Alors, même en n'étant pas son propre frère, il n'aurait aucune chance.

Mais là…il sentait que son cœur allait exploser, alors que ses yeux restaient toujours rivés sur cette bouteille de champagne vide, pointant la direction de son double. Le silence régnait toujours sur la pièce, les filles à la limite de la crise cardiaque en imaginant déjà ces deux « sex symboles » s'embrasser, les garçons se posant de plus en plus de questions face au manque de réaction de Bill.

-Et alors Billou tu rêves ? fit Tom, brisant ainsi le silence pesant.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien, fixant toujours ce qui allait causer sa perte, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

L'air amusé de Tom disparut rapidement de son visage en voyant son frère visiblement embarrassé. Que lui arrivait-il ? Déjà que ces derniers temps le brun réagissait bizarrement… _C'est ma faute ?_

Le reste du groupe coupa court à ses pensées en commençant à vanner son jumeau ; les filles gloussant comme des idiotes en traitant Bill comme une mignonne petite chose sans défense.

Le guitariste voyait bien que son frère était de plus en plus mal à l'aise face aux remarques oh combien intelligentes des autres. Il ne dit cependant rien, attendant une quelconque réaction du brun, son cœur ratant un battement en le voyant se lever et dire :

-Je ne veux pas embrasser Tom.

Bill avait alors quitté la pièce, laissant derrière lui les murmures des filles et les vannes pourries des garçons, mais surtout son jumeau… Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Lui-même l'ignorait. Enfin non, il ne connaissait que trop bien la raison de sa fuite. Il ne voulait pas embrasser son double, il ne pouvait pas. S'il le faisait, il finirait par craquer, et les autres comprendraient ; et Tom comprendrait… _Et alors il me rejettera…_pensa-t-il en passant la porte de la maison.

Il devait sortir ; aller ailleurs, loin d'ici, de cette soirée, de ce maudit jeu, et surtout de lui…

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se dirigea vers l'immense labyrinthe servant de jardin, souriant légèrement en se comparant à Alice aux pays des merveilles. Un beau rêve ; un monde insensé où il n'y avait d'obstacle à rien.

-Où j'aurais peut-être pu te l'avouer… murmura-t-il.

-Avouer quoi à qui ? fit alors une voix lui étant bien connue.

Bill se retourna brusquement, ses yeux s'accrochant à ceux de son double, avant qu'il ne baisse finalement la tête, contemplant un long moment les graviers sous ses pieds.

Il entendit plus qu'il ne le vit son frère se rapprocher de lui ; un imperceptible frisson parcourant sa peau alors qu'il se retrouvait dans les bras du châtain.

-Bill…

Le chanteur poussa un soupir, ses bras venant encercler machinalement la taille de Tom, décidant de profiter de ce petit moment rien qu'à eux seuls. Il posa son front contre l'épaule de son jumeau, fermant les yeux en respirant l'odeur enivrante du guitariste ; ne voulant plus penser à rien.

-Tu sais, je suis un peu déçu… commença le châtain. Tu es un mauvais joueur…

Le « mauvais joueur » en question releva la tête, fixant son frère sans comprendre réellement ses paroles. Qu'est-ce que Tom était en train de dire ?

Celui-ci sourit légèrement, rapprochant son visage de celui de Bill, avant de finalement poser ses lèvres sur celles de son double pour un chaste baiser. Il s'éloigna alors, fixant le chanteur le plus sérieusement du monde.

-T'es vraiment un idiot, p'tit frère…

Il posa alors sa main sur la joue du brun, remontant le long du visage pour jouer avec le percing de Bill, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, beaucoup moins innocemment que la première fois, mordant la lèvre inférieure, sa langue se frayant un passage pour rejoindre sa jumelle ; Bill répondant au baiser qu'il lui offrait.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, les joues rouges ; l'un souriant tandis que l'autre fuyait son regard… Tom passa sa main sous le menton du brun, ramenant son visage face au sien, lui volant un nouveau baiser avant de sourire une fois de plus.

-Ich liebe dich…Schneke… chuchota-il au creux de l'oreille du chanteur.

Bill le regarda un long moment en silence, un léger sourire venant ourler ses lèvres en voyant l'air si sérieux de son jumeau. Il se rapprocha un peu plus du guitariste, scellent une fois encore ses lèvres aux siennes.

Finalement, forcer les choses s'avérait parfois utile… Mais, qui donc a inventé ce jeu stupide appelé « La Bouteille »… ?

**T-H-E-E-N-D.

* * *

**

NdA : hihi alors, ça vous a plu cette guimauve ? MDR…. Nan mais ils sont mignons hein, et puis Tom est super intelligent pour comprendre que son frère l'aime hein XD ou alors complètement fou pour se l'imaginer XD eh eh en tout cas c'était marrant de l'écrire au lycée, faut jouer à cache-cache avec les amies pour pas qu'elles lisent (et oui ça les choquerait LOL)… Hem… Bon je vais pas raconter ma vie hein, mais je me suis bien n'amusée quand même mdr…

Bill : Toi jte retiens !

Zai : Beh quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

Bill : Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui aime Tom et pas l'inverseuh !

Zai : o.O…beh il t'aime Tom ! O.o… Tom ?

Tom : -se réveille- Hun ? Ah euh… Ouiiiiiiii ju t'aimeuh t'as bien vu !

Zai : Alors, tu vois !

Bill : Moui mais c'est toujours moi qui crois qu'il m'aimera jamais !

Zai : Bah… T'imagine Tom en tragédien toi ?

Bill : -bombe le torse- Ouai nan je suis bien mieux c'est vrai !

Tom : -.-'… Oubliez pas les reviews !

Bill et Zai : Ouiiiiiii et on vous fait un bisouuuuuuu !!!


	4. Plot? What Plot?

**Auteur:** Zai! et du Angie aussi XD

**Sujet:** Tokio Hotel et mes jumeaux préférés bien sûr !

**Genre:** Bah ça va dépendre lol Nan allez je le dis : PWP POWAAAAA !!! XD

**Disclaimer** -regarde les alentours et sort le porte-voix- SONT A MWA !!!! –voit les flics qui débarquent- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN d'accord y sont à eux-mêmes T-T…

**Pairing:** Normalement Tom et Bill Kaulitz, mais bon qui sait… lol

**Déclaration de l'auteur:** Hallo ! Les Drabbles continuent lol… Comme Angie amour de mon cœur (lol) et moi on s'ennuyait (non pas en cours de philo XD) et qu'on commençait à parler de nos ptits choux que sont Bill und Tom ben voilà ah ah XD…. Hem, bon je prévieeeeeeeens c'est parti en cacahuète ce truc, et disons que c'est un peu plus poussé que le second Drabble « meilleur que du nutella » (je sais pas pourquoi il reste mon préféré celui-là lol), breeeef âme sensible passe ton chemin et mes perverses : ENJOY … et me tuez pas pour la fin XD

Sinon beeeen Big Cassdédi (ouech grosse XD) à ma Angie d'amour qui a participé à la réalisation de cette fic, et aussi à mon Billognito d'amur qui se reconnaîtra et qui a deja dailleurs lu cette fic ! D'ailleurs « Oui c'est moi le « Tais toi et suce moi » XDDDDDDD » Jtaime mon nounours XD

_Et puis… Merci à **Angie** (jtaime ma namour ! 3), **Arlein** **de Lioncourt **(tes reviews me font toujours marrer bébète XD T'es trop GAVAquoi XD), **Nana **(ben le wala un po de hard XD), **Yayoi 26**(toi qui voulait du citron… voilà un peu de jus XD), **Lady Shadow Cassendra**, **Arkane** **12**(dslé la suite arrive trois ans plus tard… mais jme rattrape nan ?XD), **Ayana** **Sama**(des paloches avec quiiiiiii ?XD), **Phénix 260**, **TBS-Forever** (mdr oui oui, une review un bisou et un début de lemon XD), **Fla** (ce drabble est plus intéressant (lol) que les précédents ! enjoy :p), **Popine** (merci pour ta review condensée XD), **Ploum** (merci pour ta review sur le second Drabble XD), **miss-titcha, Kim Shizumi **(lol Tom te bisoute lol), **Starcia** (me suis éclatée à lire ta review XD), **Indecence,** et **Asphodell** (comme on se retrouve XDDDDDD)

* * *

_

Plot ? What Plot ?

La journée avait été éprouvante. Pire que tout, il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans le studio. Ils étaient tous partis après les derniers enregistrements. Tous? Non... en réalité, deux personnes étaient encore présentes. Avachis dans le Canapé de la régie, les jumeaux Kaulitz profitaient du silence qui régnait enfin dans la pièce. Entendre à longueur de journée des "On la refait" avait fini par les exténuer.

Bill ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir de bien être, sa main se posant presque machinalement sur la jambe de son jumeau assis juste à côté de lui. Il resta là, silencieux, simplement à écouter son frère respirer, sa main caressant le jeans du châtain...

-Tom... murmura-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Celui-ci, qui avait aussi fermé les yeux, les rouvrit pour observer le profil parfait de son jumeau.

-Was? dit-il aussi fatigué que son frère.

-Baise moi...

-Was? oo

- Baise moi c'est tout

- Nan mais t'es tombé sur la tête?

Le chanteur ouvrit les yeux et fixa son jumeau. Il remonta sa main vers l'entrejambe du guitariste dont les joues s'empourprèrent immédiatement, et lança:

- Ose me dire que je ne te fais pas envie...

-Mais c'est pas ça c'est que...

-Que… ? fit le brun en appuyant un peu plus sur le jeans de son double.

Celui-ci le regarda, muet, ahuri, complètement sonné. Qu'est-ce que son frère avait en tête ? Il était vraiment malade pour vouloir ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas… C'était…

-Interdit… murmura-t-il.

-Was ?

-C'est interdit Bill ! fit Tom en se levant d'un bond. Putain mais on a pas le droit, on est jumeau !

- Bah, je vois pas où est le problème, sortit Bill d'un ton naturel et enjoué, t'es consentant non?

- Ou... Mais qui t'as dit que j'étais consentant d'abord?!

- Ton pantalon!

- Mon pantalon?

- Oui ton pantalon!

- Mais enfin, un pantalon ça parle pas!!

- Ca parle pas, certes, mais ça peut révéler bien des choses… affirma le brun, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

En effet, Tom portait un baggy, mais on pouvait bel et bien distinguer l'effet de fou que son cher et tendre jumeau lui faisait. Non non c'était pas le truc genre une petite bosse et hop! C'est une bosse BIEN GROSSE et bien distincte.

-Je…Je…

-Allez avoue… T'en as autant envie que moi.

-Nein ! Tu racontes que de la merde !

-Ah ? fit le chanteur en se rapprochant dangereusement de Tom.

Le châtain recula, apeuré de voir son frère s'approcher de lui de cette façon… Il avait l'impression d'être une proie que Bill mourait d'envie de dévorer. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ça l'excitait au plus au point.

Acculé au mur, il déglutit péniblement alors qu'un sourire carnassier ourlait les lèvres de son jumeau. Il ferma les yeux en murmurant le nom de son double, alors que celui-ci venait ravir son cou, léchant la peau avant de remonter vers le lobe de l'oreille.

-Laisse toi faire… chuchota le brun, une main venant défaire la ceinture du pantalon.

Tom ne dit rien et se contenta de fermer les yeux, savourant la langue de son frère s'égarant dans son cou. Bill se colla un peu plus contre lui, et finit de faire glisser le pantalon du châtain au sol. Pour le malheur de ses yeux, Tom portait comme à son habitude un t-shirt 20 fois trop grand pour lui, ce qui fit que notre petit chanteur ne pouvait pas admirer l'objet de ses pensées à sa guise. Bill enleva donc le haut de Tom, libérant son torse fin et osseux. (sac d'os sac d'os… je sors c'est bon XD)

Il se rapprocha à nouveau de son jumeau, collant son torse à celui du châtain, gémissant presque rien que par ce contact. Lentement, il vint capturer les lèvres de Tom, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, sa langue venant jouer avec le piercing du guitariste, quémandant le passage pour rejoindre son homologue.

Tom ne se fit pas prier et entrouvrit la bouche, sa langue venant rapidement jouer avec sa jumelle, une de ses mains venant bloquer le cou du brun afin d'approfondir le baiser, l'autre main occupée à venir caresser le ventre de Bill, passant sous sa chemise, frôlant l'élastique du boxer qu'il s'amusa à faire claquer sur la peau du chanteur.

-Hey ! Doucement… gémit le brun.

-Je me venge comme je peux… souffla Tom, amusé.

- Oui ben tu voudrais pas enlever ma chemise au lieu de te venger? A moins que tu veuilles que je le fasse moi même...

- Ne sois pas pressé… dit Tom d'un ton calme

- Oui ben moi j'ai pas vraiment envie de débander, tu vois, alors s'il te plaît, dépêche-toi!

- Non il ne me plaît pas de me dépêcher!!!

- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu…

Bill avait toujours eu une nature à avoir plus de force que Tom. Il s'écarta donc du guitariste, le tira de toutes ses forces pour que celui-ci atterrisse sur le canapé. Bill déboutonna lui-même sa chemise et se jeta sur son frère, léchant son visage, mordillant ses lèvres…

-T'es chiant, tu sais… marmonna Tom.

-C'est bien pour ça que tu m'aimes. Répondit du tac-au-tac le brun qui s'attaqua alors au cou de son frère, avant de descendre mordre la jugulaire, ses mains caressant les hanches du guitariste.

Il continua ses caresses sur le ventre du châtain, sa langue descendant de plus en plus, venant mordiller un bouton de chair, durci par le plaisir… Le chanteur se délectait des gémissements que son jumeau tentait d'étouffer. Voulant torturer un peu plus le châtain, Bill descendit toujours plus, venant lécher le nombril, alors que ses mains retiraient la dernière barrière de tissu qui l'empêchait de voir la virilité de Tom.

-Mais c'est que Tom junior est bien réveillé… dit-il narquois.

-Ta gueule et suce moi… grogna le guitariste.

Bill afficha un sourire ravi face à l'impatience de son frère, et revint capturer ses lèvres tandis que ses mains commençaient un lent vas et viens sur le sexe de Tom. Le gémissement de ce dernier se perdit dans leur baiser, et le chanteur s'empressa de remplacer ses mains par sa bouche, sa langue remontant rapidement le long de la verge, arrachant un nouveau soupir au châtain, avant que Bill ne se décide à le prendre entièrement en bouche, accélérant le rythme, ses mains bloquant les hanches de Tom.

Le guitariste adorait la sensation que lui procurait la langue de son frère sur son sexe. Qui plus est, le piercing froid qui ornait la langue du brun venait pimenter cette sensation de plaisir intense. Tom tentait de _masquer_ ses gémissements, ses mains agrippant les fins cheveux du brun. Ce manège ne dura qu'un temps, car Bill se faisait de plus en plus rapide -si cela était encore possible- ses mains glissant sur le ventre de son frère, puis redescendant vers son bassin, et ses cuisses qu'il continuait de caresser. Les yeux du châtain se fermèrent alors qu'il se libérait dans la bouche de son double. Maintenant il savait ce que c'était de mourir sous la torture du plaisir...

**E-N-D-E

* * *

**

NdZai : Je vois déjà arriver les tomates et le reste de truc puants parce que j'me suis arrêtée à là XD… Mwahahahaha BANDE DE PERVERSES AVOUEZ QUE VOUS EN VOULEZ PLUS XD –s'enfuit-

Bill : oO…Que ?

Tom : Nan mais fait pas cette tête Schneke…

Bill : Ben…

Tom : Ben rien ! C'est toi qu'a commencé avec ton « baise moi »...

Bill : Vi mais… quand même !

Zai qui revient sur son fidèle destrier : Bah naaaaan c'est ta faute Billou now tu assumes !

Bill : -- Tu sais jamais la fermer toi…

Zai : Si si mon chou… quand ma bouche est occupée à autre chose eh eh … -ricane parce que Bill s'est évanoui-

Tom : T'es pas douée…

Zai : niark l'avait qu'à pas me chercher lui… du coup tu te démerdes tout seul Tomichou…

Tom : Ouai bon ok… REVIEW PLEASE… -marmonne sous le bazooka menaçant de Zai- Et jvous fais un bisou… SUR LA BOUCHE ? oO

Zai : Pas ma faute si t'étais bourré…eh eh ! Bisoux mes perverses ! XD


	5. Oh BB Baisemoi

**Auteur:** Zai!

**Sujet:** Tokio Hotel et mes jumeaux préférés bien sûr !

**Genre:** Hum Songfic mdr

**Disclaimer** -regarde les alentours et sort le porte-voix- SONT A MWA !!!! –voit les flics qui débarquent- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN d'accord y sont à eux-mêmes T-T… et la chanson est à Anaïs !

**Pairing** Du Tom et Bill, mais vraiment très sous-entendu XD

**Déclaration de l'auteur:** Ohayo ! Alors ça fait un bail ! Mes plates excuses, mais j'avais plus d'inspiration, plus de temps (et oui le bac d'ailleurs c'est dans la poche huhu XD) et voilà ! Bref, pardonnez-moiiiiiii XD… Je reviens avec une songfic, qui n'a pas tourné au lemon ça aurait été trop long xD En tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! Bisoux et Enjoy !

Et merci à : **Boby**** la Sagesse**, **Asphodell**, **Lady Shadow Cassandra**, **miss titcha**, **GigIeS**, **Arlein**** de Lioncourt**, **T0kito**, **fla**, **haevenly**, **Phenix**** 260**, **Angiie**, l**aetitia**, **twinskaulitz-fana**!! Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ça m'a fait super plaisir !!!! Gros bisoux d'amour !!! Et Pas de tomates pour cette fic-là hein XD (oh et allez lire « le saut de l'ange » elle se sent seule…)

* * *

**Oh B-B Baise-moi…**

_Salut mon bébé, mon bébé d'amour_

_T'as passé une belle journée_

J'entre de la pièce et te regarde allongé sur ce qui nous sert de lit… Tout ton corps couché sur les draps de soie blancs, tes longs cheveux d'un noir d'encre reposés sur les multiples coussins qui ornent ce petit cocon qui est le notre… La journée a été bonne pour toi, à paresser ici comme si c'était le seul endroit qui nous acceptait encore…

-Salut…

-'Lut…

_J'adore te voir, juste te voir et je savoure_

_Comme t'es beau, comme t'es bien fait_

Tu n'as rien sur toi bien sûr, à part le drap rouge brique qui recouvre une partie de ton corps. Un drap oui, mais pas suffisamment remonté pour cacher le tatouage étoilé qui me nargue chaque fois un peu plus. Et tu le sais, et c'est consciemment que tu le laisse dévoilé… Tu aimes me rendre fou, tu sais que je l'aime ce corps si semblable au mien…

-Toujours aussi beau…

-Ca changera pas…

-Vantard !

_Oui souris moi, j'adore quand tu souris_

_Oh oui parle moi, j'écoute, je suis toute ouïe_

Un sourire ourle tes lèvres en entendant l'insulte… Toujours aussi modeste hein ? Mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime. C'est comme ça qu'on s'aime tous les deux. Et tu tends la main vers moi, souriant toujours. Je me rapproche et m'assied sur le bord du lit qui grince sous le nouveau poids.

-J'adore ton sourire, chéri.

-Je sais… et ma voix ?

Cette fois c'est moi qui souris. Imbécile, qui peut ne pas aimer ta voix. Je pourrais me montrer sadique, te faire ravaler ta fierté en te disant que ce n'est que le seul et unique instrument dont tu sais te servir. Mais c'est faux, et je suis bien placé pour le savoir…

-Embrasse moi…

Un ordre plus qu'une demande, mais je m'en fous et m'exécute… Lentement, je me penche vers toi. Lentement, je passe une main sur ta joue froide. Lentement, mes lèvres rejoignent les tiennes pour un chaste baiser.

_Et le son de ta voix entre dans ma poitrine_

_C'est si bon quand je bois tes paroles_

Je me détache un peu de toi et te regarde comme tu me regardes. Je t'aime, tu sais ? Tes yeux sourient et me répondent que _oui_. Tes lèvres s'ouvrent pour laisser passer ta voix qui me fait tant frissonner et qui me murmure _oui_.

Je me penche à nouveau, ferme les yeux et capture une nouvelle fois tes deux lèvres au goût de Toi. Un geste appuyé, un geste doux, tendre et chaud. Ma langue se fraie un passage pour rejoindre la tienne, et notre danse commence alors...

_J'hallucine_

_Comme tu me fais de l'effet_

C'est fou comme un simple baiser peut me faire planer… Nos langues entremêlées, nos lèvres soudées, nos corps rapprochés, et ma main sur ta joue, et ma main dans ton dos, et mes caresses qui te font gémir… Encore un peu, et c'est moi qui vais devenir fou…

_Et tes doigts de fée_

_Lorsqu'ils passent sur mon cou_

_Je frissonne de partout_

Tu ne veux pas rester sans rien faire. Alors tu romps le baiser, et tes yeux me fixent un long moment, sourire toujours aux lèvres. Une de tes mains descend sur ta hanche pour rejoindre la mienne. Nos doigts s'entrelacent tandis que tu captures mes lèvres un court instant.

-Bill…

Tu ne réponds pas, tu ne parles jamais quand ce n'est pas nécessaire. Moi j'ai fermé les yeux, et j'apprécie l'instant présent. Nos deux mains ne se quittent pas et caressent le creux de tes reins, alors que ton autre main s'occupe de déboutonner ma chemise d'un geste assuré. L'habitude, voilà ce que c'est. Et c'est toujours aussi lent, toujours aussi frustrant, quand tu prends ton temps.

-Bill…

Je ne sais que murmurer ton nom. Ta main experte se glisse sous le tissu et un doigt passe doucement sur mon ventre… Un frisson alors que tu remontes un peu. Un gémissement alors que ta bouche se délecte de la chair de mon cou.

-Putain…

_Si j'étais une chatte, je ronronnerai_

Et c'est ce que je fais, et toi tu te mets à rire. Imbécile, tu me fais rougir…

-Trop chou…

-Rien que ça…

Je détourne la tête. Faire semblant d'être vexé. Encore une autre façon de jouer tous les deux.

_Si j'étais une natte, je me déferai_

Tu passes une main sous mon menton et ramène mon visage vers le tien. Toujours ce sourire. Si sûr de Toi, amour.

-Tu boudes ?

-…

Ne rien répondre et ne pas craquer sous ton regard insistant. Une main dans mes cheveux tu me tires vers toi. Et je me laisse faire, frissonne une fois de plus quand nos épaules se touchent. Quand déjà as-tu enlevé ma chemise ?

-Tricheur…

_Si j'étais une latte, je craquerai_

Mais même en étant Moi je craque. D'une tout autre manière, certes, mais je craque pour toi. Je te laisse nous diriger et soupire en sentant l'arrivée d'un nouveau baiser.

_Si j'étais une blatte (euh non...c'est dégueulasse)_

Je perds la tête alors que tu m'embrasses, et j'ai des idées vraiment bizarres. Mais je ne suis pas le seul apparemment… Tu m'allonges sur les draps de soie, enlève rapidement mon pantalon qui semble t'agacer au plus haut point.

-Frustré ?

-Affamé…

Toujours réplique à tout. Tu m'énerves, chéri. Et ton regard de prédateur sur moi ne me fais penser qu'à une chose : Nous. Nous, ensemble, toujours…

_Oh B-b-b-b-b-b-baise moi_

Et le frustré c'est moi. Mais ça ne fait rien. Ca va bientôt arriver. Je frémis d'impatience rien qu'à l'idée. Et je te murmure ces mots qui te font perdre la tête…

-Baise moi…

Deux mots, simples, crus, et lourds de sens. Deux mots qui poussent le jeu un peu plus loin…

_Salut mon tout beau, mon bel adonis_

_T'as passé une belle soirée_

-Mais encore… ?

Je te regarde, incrédule. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, cette fois ? Les habitudes changent ; voilà ce que tes yeux semblent me dire. Dans ce cas, fais que ma soirée se déroule mieux que ça. Dans ce cas, fais de moi ce que tu veux, mais fais le vite…

_Tes Baisers chauds ont d'un goût d'anis_

_Légèrement alcoolisé_

Les jambes de chaque côté de mes hanches, tu me fixes de toute ta hauteur. Dominé, voilà ce que je suis. Mais je m'en fous, j'aime ça.

Tu te penches vers mon visage, et tes cheveux balaient mon ventre en m'arrachant de nouveaux frissons. Qu'importe le geste, ton effet sur moi est sans limite… Et tes baisers me rendent dingue. Dingue de toi, et t'aimes ça.

_Oh j'adore quand tu me donnes ta langue_

_Anise moi le corps ou mange moi comme une mangue_

Tes mains passent sur mon boxer dans une infime caresse et m'arrachent un gémissement. Tu souris encore alors que je te lance un regard noir. Je n'aime pas quand c'est long, alors pourquoi fais-tu durer le plaisir ? Ou plutôt la torture ?

-Bill…

Ton nom se perd dans notre baiser, et ta langue force le passage entre mes lèvres pour venir capturer la mienne. Chaud et tendre, tout ce que je dirais si ma bouche n'était pas déjà occupée.

_Il fait 50 degrés au moins sous ma chemise_

_Je frémis, je pétille comme un gin-fizz_

Je chauffe un peu plus alors que tes mains s'amusent avec l'élastique du boxer. Tu le fais durement claquer sur ma peau et mon cri s'étouffe entre nos lèvres. Je romps le baiser.

-Salaud…

-Oh, blessant, chéri.

Tu souris encore et moi je capitule. La dernière barrière de tissu est enlevée et tu colles nos deux corps l'un à l'autre en gémissant.

Je frissonne rien qu'à t'entendre, et ferme les yeux pour apprécier le contact. Mais je te sens t'éloigner et mon cri se perd dans un coussin alors que tu m'as violemment retourné.

_C'est fou comme tu me fais de l'effet_

_Et tes doigts de fée_

_Lorsqu'ils passent sur mon cou_

_Je frissonne de partout_

-Du calme…

Tu murmures à mon oreille, comme si de rien n'était. Mais à quoi tu joues ? Tu étends mes bras le long de mon corps et les bloque de tes genoux alors que je sens ton bas-ventre appuyer sur le bas de mon dos.

-Putain, Bill…

Tu rigoles un moment et me redis de me calmer. Tu te penches sur le côté pour prendre quelque chose que je ne vois pas. Et je pousse un nouveau cri. Froid, c'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit…

_Si j'étais une clope, tu m'allumerais_

Là c'est m'éteindre que tu cherches à faire. Imbécile, je me les gèle avec ton manège.

-C'est quoi ce truc ?

-Un glaçon…

_Si j'étais une clope, j' coûterai trop cher_

Un glaçon, ben voyons j'aurais pas deviné. En fait… j'avais pas deviné…

C'est froid ce machin, alors pourquoi ça me calme pas plus que ça ?

Une chose est sûre, ça va te coûter cher tout ça, chéri…

-Froid…

-Normal… Maintenant tais-toi.

_Si j'étais une clope, t'essayerai d'arrêter_

Je grogne alors que le glaçon glisse lentement le long de ma colonne vertébrale… Le pire c'est dans le bas du dos. Et t'as le culot de descendre encore.

-Tu veux ma mort ?

-Ou autre chose…

_Pas cool_

Toi et tes paroles énigmatiques. Tu m'énerves, et ce glaçon m'énerve. Ca me fait de l'effet, c'est ça le pire… Démoniaque, amour. Un jour, je t'aurai…

_Mais il faut rester ce que je suis_

Je reste planté comme un con sur le lit. Et tu continues ton nouveau jeu. Ca t'amuse à fond, hein ? Et moi ça me fait frémir. Putain d'effet, je te retiens à jamais.

-Bill…

Un sourire, je sais qu'il y en a un sur ton visage. Tu aimes m'entendre le dire…

_Hein bébé, hein bébé_

_Oh B-b-b-b-b-b-baise moi_

-Bill…

-Hum ?

-…

Enfoiré. Mon corps est en sueur, et le glaçon a semble-t-il fini par fondre. Je me retourne rapidement en te tenant les hanches pour ne pas que tu tombes.

-Baise-moi…

Sourire sourire, et tu m'embrasses encore. Mais c'est encore froid.

-Un glaçon…

Et toi tu ris, alors que je fixe ledit glaçon dans ta bouche. Décidément, tu t'arrêtes jamais.

_Bébé, bébé_

Tant pis. Je te colle à moi et capture une fois de plus tes lèvres, nos langues cherchant à prendre le glaçon à l'autre… Un nouveau jeu, stupide, mais si sensuel… Rien de plus, rien de moins. Et c'est suffisant pour s'occuper…

-Bill…

-Hum ?

-Baise-moi…

Glaçon dans la bouche, glaçon dans les mains, glaçon sur mon corps et gémissements à tout va. Le vrai jeu commence enfin, et les habitudes reviennent…

* * *

NdZai : Mdr déçues hein ?XD Bandes de perverses loool… C'est mignon ! Enfin bref, je m'ennuyais et ça m'a bien éclatée de l'écrire cette songfic XD… Je reviendrais j'espère rapidement, vous faire chier avec une nouvelle histoire courte ! Bisou les gens !

Bill : Huhu je passe pour un sadique…

Zai : mais tu ES sadique, imbécile…

Tom : Pourquoi t'as arrêté là ?

Zai : Ben, les lecteurs faut les faire baver et enrager !

Tom : et nous, on peut continuer ?

Zai : Ok. Mais je filme !

Bill : NO WAY !

Zai et Tom : mais c'est qu'il s'améliore en anglais !

Bill : --'… REVIEWS IF YOU WANNA A KISS !

Zai : Vraiment Bravo ! xD


End file.
